naruto the demon prince
by spikedwolf274
Summary: naruto is trained to be the new demon prince see how thing change for naruto naruto harem
1. Chapter 1

**SP:Yo what up it spikedwolf here to write a new story**

****naruto comes out of no were****

**NARUTO: so what is it this time**

**SP: all in good time if i told you it would spoil it for the readers**

**NAR: you dont know do you**

**SP: shut up! before i make a gai and naruto fic**

**NAR: *shiver* ill be good just no gay fics**

**SP: good boy now to get to the story oh i own nothing from naruto or any thing that may be in the story anyway on to the story**

* * *

CHAPTER: 1

On a dark night a young blonde kid was running threw the streets of konaha a mob fallowing behind him holding pieces of wood knifes and torches screaming "kill the demon" or "get him" the blonde then made a mistake of turning into a dead end alley the blond kid dressed up in a dark blue shirt with a orange spiral and black shorts a look of terror on his face as he got to the end of the alley and faced the mob he started to cry

"why! why do you attack me what did i do?!"

"shut up demon your tears will not fool us demon you killed my son!" a old man at the front of the group said they started to run at him a beat him with pieces of wood stab him with the knifes then they tried to set him on fire till

"the hokage is coming" someone from the back of the group said and the cleared out fast leaving a bloody and beaten blond 5 anbu and a old men dress in white and red robes

"NARUTO" the old man yelled as he pushed passed his anbu and held the bloody blond crying over his body before they all left for the hospital as fast as they could

**THE HOSPITAL**

Naruto laid in a hospital bed the hokage was still crying over what he had seen

"why can't they see you are the container not the demon i'm so sorry if only there was a way i could help you" the hokage then remembered something that happened earlier today

_FLASH BACK _

The hokage sat at his desk fighting his greatest enemy paper work

"this paper work will be the end of me" the hokage sighed and smoked his pipe then black flame formed a circle right in front of his desk a shadowy man came out of the flames the hokage was shocked but reached into hes robes for a kunai if this was to attack

"do not be alarmed hokage i am not here to attack you i'm here to talk to you and before you wonder i put this place on a powerful justu the anbu believe nothing is wrong" the hokage relaxed but still had his hand on a kunai in his robes

"why are you here?" the man walked up to the desk and put a scroll and a piece of paper on his desk

"i'm here for naruto as i know you love him like a son so i will leave this with you in hopes you will know its best that he comes with us" the hokage narrowed his eyes

"how do you know of naruto are you after him to kill him" the hokage was shocked when the man growled at him

"do not insult me human if i wanted i could kill all of you but the boy feels this is his home i'm here to train naruto" the hokage let go of the kunai and pulled his hand out of his robes and placed his hand on the desk

"and why is it you are here for naruto" the man chuckled

"i am here for naruto to help him if agree he needs help then put chakra into the paper to summon me again" he then disapeered in black flames

_FLASHBACK END_

_'hes right naruto needs help'_ the hokage thought as he pulled out a piece of paper the man gave him and pour chakra into it and it burst into dark flames two figures then appeared one was the man he had met earlier the other was smaller than him by the hokges guess the smaller one was narutos age

"it seems you have agreed naruto needs help" the cloaked man said as the smaller one walked up to the bed

"yes but what are you going to do"

"we need to take him from this horrid village and train him but i know his bonds to a few people here so we will return in two years for him to take the ninja test"

"how can i trust you" the hokage said shooting a heavy wave of KI at the man the the man didn't even seem to notice the cloaked man looked at the smaller one and the smaller one nodded they both removed there cloaks the man had pale skin his eyes were black with a blood red cat eye he had short black hair he wore a long sleeve black shirt with red pants held by a black belt with a sliver skull on it and black anbu boots the other one was a female she had blond hair the reached to the middle of her back she had ocean blue eyes and soft looking skin she wore a blue and black dress the reached to her knees and she had light blue dance shoes

"i am kazu the demon and this is my mistress emi the demon princess" the hokage was shocked seeing to demons he was about react when kazu spoke

"hokage we come here not to hurt anyone" the hokage still tense spoke

"why would demons want with naruto"

"he is the holder of the kyuubi he has power yet he choose not to destroy this village his heart stays pure that is why my mistress picked him" kazu spoke as they looked over to emi and naruto the girl seemed to be watching naruto just then naruto chose to wake he looked at the ceiling the to his left and locked eyes with emi

"w-who are you" emi smiled at him

"my names emi the demon princess" kazu then walked up to naruto

"naruto how would you like to be trained to be a great ninja" naruto shot up

"really?!"

"yes naruto you can come to our home of the demons"

"demons? why are demons here aren't you supposed to be all evil and mean" naruto asked curiously kazu just chucked

"no naruto we are not all evil so what do you say" naruto was excited but then he thought

"wait what about jiji and the others" the hokage then decided to speak

"they promised to bring you back in two years to take the ninja test"

"but why do you guys want to help me" naruto asked another question the he was wondering about emi was blushing a bright red

"b-because i-i love you" emi stuttered naruto was shocked but then he started to think about what he said emi was so nervous she had never found a mate to be her prince but now she had and she was hopping he would feel the same it seemed like forever till naruto spoke

"i-i know we just met but i feel the same i don't know why though" emi was so happy she jumped up and hugged him kazu chuckled the hokage cleared his throat getting the threes attention

"naruto before you go i think i should tell you about like the village and you parents you see when you were born the kyuubi was sealed into you you are not the demon but the holder of the kyuubi the village is just too blind and you parents were minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki im sorry i did not tell you sooner but i was told not to tell you till you are ready" naruto was shocked but it all made since now why people hated him but that didn't stop him he wanted to become hokage

"also he left you this it a scroll holding some justus your father knew and when you get back i will give you keys to the namikaze estate and to the bank" naruto took the scroll and hugged him

"thank you jiji" the hokge hugged naruto back

"i really don't want to spoil the moment but we better go naruto" naruto nodded to kazu and walked up to emi and kazu they then left in a circle of black flames

_'i wonder how much naruto will change in two year'_ the hokage thought as he left the hospital

* * *

**SP: and done man that was long**

**NAR: yeah but now i know about my parents and i now have someone that loves me**

**SP: trust me you will have more**

**NAR: uh whats that mean**

**SP:oh nothing anyway i hope you like the story reads bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SP:Hey guys and girls its another chapter **

****kazu comes in wearing a butler suit****

**SP: what the hell man i never told you to wear that**

**KZ: no she did**

**SP: who**

****said girl pops up behind kazu****

**?: me!**

**SP: i should have known anyway introduce yourself**

**?: you can call me luna**

**SP: okay luna why did you put him in that suit**

**LN: cuss hes like-**

**SP: he is not like him for the fifth time i never even watch the show so how could i know any way kazu do the intro**

**KZ: spiked wolf does not own anything of naruto or any other thing that may show up**

* * *

CHAPTER: 2

**(TWO YEARS LATER) THE HOKAGES OFFICE**

The hokage was in another fight with paper work black flames shot from the ground forming a circle and two people came out naruto and emi naruto had changed in the two years he was wearing a blood red shirt that was skin tight showing off his mussles, a black jacket with the symbols for demon prince on the back in white he had on black anbu pants on and black boots he had a scyth on his back emi really hasn't change except her dress is now red

"ah naruto you have changed in the two years you have been gone" the hokage said as he got up and hugged naruto naruto hugged him back

"its great to see you jiji" the two broke the hug and the hokage sat back in his seat and handed naruto a piece of paper

"this will let you got take the ninja test and don't worry i put it down that someone was training you" naruto nodded and took the note they then left the office to go the the school

**THE SCHOOL**

Naruto and emi got to the school and went to the entrance to the classroom they were told to go to they knocked on the door a iruka answered and naruto gave him the note iruka looked at the note then stepped to the side to let them in

"okay class were have two new students" that's when a boy with a dog on top of his head stood up

"why does naruto get to take the test he has been gone for two years"

"i have been taught by another ninja for two years if you don't like it kiba then go complain to the hokage" naruto said to kiba that's when iruka spoke again

"kiba that's enough the hokage says he can take the test and that's enough anyway would you two introduce yourselves" emi stepped forward

"my name is emi my like are my love naruto, training, and cooking my dislikes are people who hate someone for something they have no control of and pervs my hobby is collecting things my dream is to help naruto reach his" naruto then walked up

"my name is naruto my likes are my love emi, training, my important people and emi's cooking my dislikes are the same my hobby is training and my dream is to be strong and be the hokage" naruto said iruka then told them to take there seats

_time skip after the test_

Iruka came back after the test naruto and emi had passed with the highest scores which had shock him

"okay class i will tell you the who is the top male and female ninja in this class" sasuke was smirking he thought he already knew he was the best i mean he was an uchiha who was greater than him and of course the top female would get the honer of being one of his wives to bare his children

"the top male is naruto and top female is emi now i will see those who passed for your team place ment" iruka then left sasuke was pissed the dope was better than him

_'it was just a mistake no one is better than an uchiha'_ sasuke thought as he got up and walked to naruto and emi he then looked at emi

"you are the top female ninja and i am giving you the honer of being the first wive to bare my uchiha children" sasuke said emi was sickened by the thought of having children with sasuke she was about to speak when naruto stood up and spoke

"she does not want to be with you sasuke-teme she's with me and besides who would want to have you children" of course naruto knew about sasuke's fan girls but he didn't care about them but sasuke then looked at naruto

"please dope i'm an uchiha plus i'm sure you being top was a mistake" sasuke then noticed the weapon on naruto's back it look strong a deadly

"also why don't you hand that weapon over it should be used by an uchiha" naruto let out a growled

"like hell i'm going to do anything you tell me to do" nruto then pushed past sasuke and started to walk out of class followed my emi when a pink banshee stood up from her seat

"naruto you do what sasuke told you" naruto anger just rose

"shut up sakura i don't give a fuck what you say and i don't have to listen to you ether" naruto yelled at sakura as he slammed the door sasuke was pissed but he knew what to do

**NARUTO'S NEW HOME**

After getting the key to naruto's new home they went to were the hokage said it was and unlocked the gate they were shocked to see what was inside there were a few 2 floor houses but in the center was a three floor mansion they then went into the mansion on the first floor of the house it had a living room kitchen the second room had nothing but bedrooms with bathrooms the third floor had a study with books about justu's and justu Therese after they took a tour around the house they went to the master bed room and put there stuff in there after moving into the master bedroom the went into the living your and sat down on the couch

"well how do you like the new house emi" naruto said to emi who was cuddling up to naruto

"its great there are many rooms in case you want more wives naruto" naruto blushed he remembered that it was normal for a demon to have more that one wife and for a demon but naruto thought was soon gone as he heard the doorbell ring naruto got up much to emi protest and answered the door stand at the door was an anbu

"the council has demanded that you had emi are to come to the meeting" the anbu then left as naruto sighed and told emi the news after that they both dis appeared in a circle of black flames

**COUNCIL ROOM**

Naruto and emi walked into the council room naruto looked around and notice that the hokage wasn't here

"why have you called us here" it was then that danzo stood up

"yes naruto we have gotten information about your other and your new skills" naruto nodded

"yes i have went under training for two years and as for my other her name is emi" naruto then gestured to emi the another member of the council stood

"and we hear you refused to give sasuke the blade you have and emi" naruto now got why they were here he then saw sasuke sitting there smirking

"yes i did so what" that is when danzo spoke

"well the council demands that you give sasuke your blade and any justu you have and emi marry's sasuke" naruto was pissed they think they can wave there power around and make him do what they want him to just then the hokage with kazu behind him came into the room

"why is the council meeting and i was not told" the hokage said letting out a wave a KI the had the civilian side found it very hard to breath one of the civilians then stood up

"the demon has something sasuke should have" before he could say anything else a huge wave of KI hit him

"and what is that" the hokage asked danzo then stood

"naruto has power that sasuke should get and sasuke offered emi the honor of marrying him so-"

"that is not your choice it is there's not yours. emi naruto?" hokage looked at the two

"i'm not teaching sasuke just because he thinks he can get whatever he wants" naruto said

"and i will not marry sasuke" emi said the hokage nodded

"there you have it this meeting is over" the hokage said and naruto and emi left sasuke was even more pissed but he isn't going to give up he will get that power

* * *

**SP: okay guys thats it for chapter 2**

**LN: yay good job spikey**

**SP: i told you not to call me that i'm not a dog**

**LN: okay wolfy then**

**SP:*sighs* i just can't win**

**LN: nope**

**SP:any way hope you liked it bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**SP:hey guys its another lovely chapter of naruto the demon prince**

**NAR: finally i was starting to think you forgot about it**

**SP: *glares at naruto* you know luna has been wanting to do a itachi naruto fic**

**NAR: i will be good**

**LN: aw i really wanted to do it**

**SP: anyway before luna scars naruto for life i do not own naruto or anything that may show up so enjoy- HEY LUNA WHAT THE HELL I NEED NARUTO FOR THE STORY**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

THE CLASSROOM

Naruto and emi arrived early to the classroom before anybody got there and found there seat emi then cuddled against narutos arm as naruto started to meditate

NARUTO'S MIND

naruto was walking in a feild when he came up to a male with red hair a read shirt, black anbu pants and black boots when the man noticed him the man turned around and looked at him

"hello naruto"

"hello kyuubi" naruto said to the man known as the kyuubi

"so are you ready to learn?" naruto nodded and they both faced each other as the kyuubi taught naruto he remembered how he and the kyuubi first met

_FLASHBACK_

it had been a month since naruto had came to the demon country naruto and kazu were siting down in a training field and kazu spoke

"naruto you need to make contact with the kyuubi the kyuubi could help teach you to use it chakra" naruto started to meditate he then woke up in a sewer

"so this is my mind not surprised with how those villagers treated me well lets find the kyuubi" naruto started to walk down the sewer till he reached a large gate with a seal on it behind the gate stood a giant red fox with 9 tails

**"so finally the kit has come to see me" **the kyuubi said to him naruto walked closer to the caged

"so your the kyuubi?"

**"yes kit i am the kyuubi"**

"i have come here to ask if you could train me" the kyuubi was shocked no yelling saying i hate you or fear nothing naruto was calm no bit of fear that the kyuubi could see

**"well this is surprising kit i at least thought you ask me why i attacked the village" **naruto thought for a second then spoke

"it did pass my mind could you tell me why"

**"i had not wanted to attack but as i was resting in my den a man with a orange swirl mask attacked me and put me under a justu i had no control"** the kyuubi then waited for the kit response

"i understand i'm sure you tried all you could" the kyuubi was shocked a second time he had never met someone so forgiving

"so can you train me" naruto asked again the kyuubi chuckled

**"sure kit but first some thing need to change" **the kyuubi then started to shrink until it turned into a male form

**"there that is better i can show you justus i know this way but i cant train you in a sewer try to image a place" **the kyuubi said a naruto closed his eyes and thought for a second then opened his eyes and arounded him stood a grassy field with woods surrounding it a a little water fall kyuubis gate had disappeared and chain appeared on his neck

**"good job kit starting tomorrow we start our training" **naruto nodded and left his mind

_FLASHBACK END_

naruto and kyuubi were finished train

**"you did well today kit there isn't much more i can teach you but we need to train you in controlling my chakra"** naruto nodded but then felt that others were coming into the class room so he said goodbye and left his mind

THE CLASSROOM

Naruto opened his eyes and saw sasuke once again trying to force emi to marry him

"listen woman i am an uchiha you should feel honored that i'm making you my wife" sasuke said with a smirk

"i would sooner die then marry you" emi said to him sasukes smirk turned to a scowl as he raised his hand to hit emi but before he could do anything naruto had gotten behind him and grabbed his arm you could hear bones in his arm threatening to break naruto then spoke KI dripping from his voice

"you will not harm her" he then let go of sasuke's arm and sasuke rubbing his arm stomped off to his seat before iruka came in

"alright class time for your teams (skipping to the important part) team 7 will be sakura, sasuke, emi" sasuke smirked thinking he had won "and naruto your sensei will be kakashi now-" sasuke then slammed his hands onto the desk

"why is the dope on my team" iruka just sighed

"because we have an odd number of students who passed and it fit to put emi and naruto together" sasuke was steaming mad but sat back down

FEW HOURS LATTER

every team was picked up but team 7 the four were sitting in there seat sakura was bugged it was because emi refused to marry sasuke she had to know why so she got up and walked up to emi and naruto naruto was in another meditation but kept his ears open in case sasuke tried to hurt emi again

"hey emi i was wondering why are you wasting your time dating this idiot when sasuke has asked you to be one of his wives" emi just glared at sakura and naruto really didn't care what she thought anymore

"because he treats people like trash and woman breeding stock also he is nothing to naruto" sakura just huffed

"please like that idiot could be anything like sasuke" emi was pissed and was about to yell at her when the door opened and kakashi walked in

"okay team 7 meet me on the roof" he then left in a swirl of leaves naruto and emi left in a circle of black flames which pissed sasuke off more

ON THE ROOF

Sasuke and sakura got to the roof and sat next to naruto and emi

"okay lets get to know eachother names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future" kakashi spoke

"why dont you go first sensei to show us how its done"

"okay my name is kakashi i have many likes and dislikes i have a few hobbies and i don't really have a dream okay pinky"

"my name is sakura my like is (look at sasuke and giggles) my dislikes are ino-pig and (glares at naruto) my hobby is flower picking and my dream is (looks at sasuke and blushes) (and writer pukes from all the sasuke bullshit)"

_'great a fan girl'_ kakashi thought "okay emo

"my name is sasuke i have no likes and many dislikes i have no hobbies and my goal is to kill my brother"

"okay blondie"

"my name is naruto my likes are my love emi, training, my important people and emi's cooking my dislikes are the same my hobby is training and my dream is to be strong and be the hokage" kakashi nodded

"okay girly"

"my name is emi my like are my love naruto, training, and cooking my dislikes are people who hate someone for something they have no control of and pervs my hobby is collecting things my dream is to help naruto reach his"

_'great i have a fan girl and emo on my team though emi and naruto look well trained'_ kakashi thought

"okay team meet me at training ground 7 for your test"

"but sensei we already took the test" naruto and emi just sighed

"this is a test to see if we are ready to be ninja" naruto said to the banshee i mean sakura

"that right so meet me there at 7 a.m. and don't eat you will just puke it up" with that they all left to go home

* * *

**SP: and done**

**NAR: great job and thanks for saving me from luna who knows what she would do**

**SP: have itachi hidan pain and other guys rape you**

****naruto shivers****

****luna yells from a door****

**LN: it's not rape its yaoi **

**SP: i don't care and you better stay in that room anyway i have been wondering if any of you guys got the joke that luna made in chapter two so i decided id make it into a contest the one to guess it right i will put one of the naruto girls that the person picks into the harem okay bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**SP: hey guys whats up sorry it took so long to write**

**NAR: finally**

**LN: yeah finally i have been waiting forever**

**SP: yeah yeah i have been busy okay anyway i don't owe naruto or anything that may come up**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

TRAINING GROUND 7

Sakura and sasuke were waiting at the training ground when naruto and emi came up naruto eating an apple

"what the hell naruto he said not to eat you idiot" sakura screeched naruto just ignored her

_'she just doesn't get it was advice not an order'_ naruto thought as he and emi sat down near a tree

ONE HOUR LATTER

Kakashi finally shows up

"YOUR LATE" the banshee screeched kakashi flinched at her words

"sorry i got lost on the road of life" kakashi gave an eye smile and sakura huffed and walked away

"okay team this test is for you to get these bells" he holds up three bells sakura raises her hand

"but sensei there are four of us why i there three bells" naruto and emi just sighed kakashi then spoke

"well the one that doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy you have till sunset and come at me with the intent to kill GO!" with that they all dispersed

_'good they seem to get the ... wait i only sense two were are the other two'_ just as kakashi finished the ground started to shake kakashi was able to dodge in time as earth spikes kakashi looked were the spikes were leading to see emi with her hand on the ground and naruto behind her holding his scythe leaning it on his shoulder emi then stood up

"don't drop your guard sensei" emi said as naruto charged at him he poured chakra into his blade and swung it kakashi barely dodged it in time the blade then hit the ground leaving a crater in the ground kakashi threw a kunai and him and hit naruto in the arm he then went up in smoke

_'a shadow clone'_ kakashi thought

"**FOX FLAME"** kakashi turned in time to see another naruto shoot flames out of his mouth that took the form of a fox kakashi barely dodged the attack parts of his cloths were singed he then pulled out a kunai readying himself for there next attack smirking behind his mask

_'sensei your son is defiantly strong you would be proud' _kakashi thought as naruto and emi shot out of a bush and started doing hand signs

"**HELL'S FLAMES"** fire shot out of emi's mouth**  
**

"**FLYING**** BOULDER"** naruto slammed his hand to the ground and a huge rock shot forward mixing with flames as the rock started to melt into a ball of lava heading toward kakashi, kakashi dodged the ball of lava but then the ball exploded and sent kakashi hurling into a tree as he woke up he saw sasuke, sakura, naruto, and emi he saw that naruto had the three bells he got up

"good job naruto emi you two seem to get that you needed to work together as for you two sasuke and sakura there were many times emi and naruto left openings for one of you two to help if it wasn't for these two you would be going back i'm going to tell you this those who disobay orders are trash but those who abandon teammates are lower that trash" kakashi said to them sasuke just hmp'd sakura was mad that naruto stole sasuke's moment but didn't say anything

"anyway training start at 7 a.m. tomorrow go home and rest" kakashi then vanished naruto and emi left to spend time together susake was starring daggers into naruto's head as he left and sakura was asking sasuke if he wanted to go out with her

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was waiting for the sensei sakura and sasuke were pissed of that he was late again naruto and emi were relaxing under a tree when kakashi showed up

"YOUR LATE" sakura screeched

"sorry got lost in my thoughts and ended up at the hokage mountain" kakashi said with an eye smile once the team was standing kakashi turn to sasuke and sakura

"okay sasuke we will start your training today" kakashi then walked over to naruto and emi

"you two can go and do some sparring over there" naturo then felt kakashi putting a scroll into his pocket the other didn't seem to notice naruto nodded and looked at emi she got that there was something more to this then what was so they left to were sasuke and sakura couldn't see them and naruto pulled out the scroll and unrolled it it was a summoning scroll he then put it onto the ground made some hand signs and slammed he had onto the ground the scroll let out a puff of smoke and kakashi then appeared kakashi so the look on naruto and emis face and like he was reading there mind

"the kakashi with sasuke and sakura is a shadow clone i was told by the counsel to stunt naruto's training and train sasuke so i had my shadow clone slip you the scroll so i could train you two" naruto just let out a sigh

"why should you even care sensei" naruto asked

"as much as i would like to agree with you naruto they could make my life very stressful" naruto had to agree with that he know what the counsel had do leading many attacks on him

"i understand sensei and i have to say my father would be proud you didn't fall to the counsel's ways" kakashi gave an eye smile

"before we start naruto and emi i can tell you two need more control on your chakra but before that i need to know your elements" he handed emi and naruto a piece of chakra paper narutos split into four pieces one piece turned to dust another got soggy like someone had poured water on it the third piece started crunching up and the last piece caught on fire emi's split in half one pieces caught on fire as the other turned to dust kakashi was in shock

"naruto you have all the elements and lightning emi you have earth fire and wind very impressive you two" the two smiled at there teachers praise

"okay you two were going to start with warm up's then some chakra control" the two nodded and stated to do the warm up there sensei told them to do

* * *

**SP: okay done**

**LN: yay!**

**NAR: yeah i thought it would never get done**

**EMI: i have to agree**

**SP: yeah yeah anyway the next one will have a few surprises for you guys just you wait ... um emi how you get here?**

**EMI: naruto let me in**

**SP: okay well then anyway see you latter guys**


End file.
